Blasterball 3
Blasterball 3 is the third and most recent installment in the Blasterball series. It was released for PC in 2006. This edition introduced new gameplay elements, like neutral and negative power-ups, a custom level designer, and the option to play your own music. It also displays advertisements for other games in between levels. Gameplay The gameplay for this game is very similar to its prequels. The objective of the game is to control a paddle to aim a ball and destroy blocks in order to complete levels. Every so often, the player will have to face a boss to advance, just like in Blasterball 2. Blasterball 3 integrated a level editors for players to take advantage of in order to create their very own levels, play them, and send them to people throughout the world through the game's internet connection. There have been many various, distinct levels created and submitted by hundreds of people. Level Editor This was the first game to include a level editor, and allowed you to upload the stages online for others to see. It was discontinued sometime in 2010. All of the stages that were ever uploaded could still be downloaded from the game, or the official site. You can also distribute these custom stages after this online service was shut down. Trivia * This was the first Blasterball game to officially have a level editor included * The first custom stage was released in 12/21/2009, with the last being out in 3/22/2010 * This was the third game to have a style change, the first two being Blasterball Wild, and Blasterball 2: Revolution * This game adds a new feature to play your own custom music in game with mp3 files. * This is the third game in the series. * This was the first game ever to use "Web 2.0", according to GameZone * This is the first game in the series to use 3d models, which are used for things such as the first Guardian, and the WildTangent logo at start up. * Found in "Blasterball3\data\art\bitmaps\DpLogos" are a few placeholder images. * This game instead calls Stages Levels. * On the official ESRB.org site, there's a rating of the game, the console is the only one for the series with an official ESRB rating to be Windows PC * This was the first game in the BlasterBall series to be developed by a third-party. This game was developed by Wanako Games which also did some other games for WildTangent like Polar Tubing, and Blackhawk Striker 2. * There could have been a console port of this game as the developers who did this game also did some games for consoles. Gallery File:Bb3_lvl31.jpg File:Experiment_Davicitoloco.jpg|An example of a custom stage File:GameLoadDPLogoOLD.jpg|This is a placeholder logo found in the game's files. File:Bb3_WanakoGamessite.png|BlasterBall 3 featured on Wanako Games' site. References # Blasterball 3, first ever Web 2.0 game released GameZone article # Blasterball 3 rating on ESRB.org # Blasterball 3 on The Cutting Room Floor # Wanako Games' BlasterBall 3 Page Category:Games